Just Some Money, But Love is good Too
by AnimeShipperKatsumi
Summary: Lucy was having a really hard time paying her bills, and thought she would have to move.But Natsu was not going to let her get by without saying anything, and his feeling for her are spoken!


**This is my first ever fanfiction so please dont judge..It isn´t too graphic, and is for all has a really nice ending :I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ANY RELATION TO OTHER FANFICS IS COINCIDENTAL**

It was another day in the guild hall. Natsu was sitting with Gray fighting over SOMETHING, and Erza had gone out with Jellal.(Jerza..I know, I know) Juvia was sitting next to Grey, and writing in a book while she however, had been having some trouble paying her bills, because jobs were even stopped buying paper to write, and any food she didn't really need. But still, things were hard, and she thought she might have to didn't want to tell anyone though, because they had already helped her so much, given her so much, and protected her so felt that she might seem like a bother if she asked for anything she wondered a few times about asking her father for money, but he was already demanding her back home..(This is before her Dad dies) ¨Well,¨ She sighed as she walked into the guild hall and grabbed a lemonade from Mira. ¨I guess it is up to me to raise money….¨

¨Money?"Mirajane asked.¨Sorry but there are no jobs coming in for a few weeks…..How much do you need?¨

¨Huh? Oh! Don't worry about it,I uh….just need some pocket change is all¨ Lucy smiled.

¨oh, ok then,¨

Lucy stood up and walked outside toward jobs?!She hardly was making it now, but with no incoming jobs, she would have to move out for sure!Suddenly Natsu saw her frown and got up.¨Lucy? Oi what's up¨

Lucy turned around and blushed. Natsu always kinda had that effect when he talked to her one-on-one, and lately he had been acting seemed to look at her more, as if her lies about being okay were see-through. Cana even teased her yesterday that he liked her, and it made her very uncomfortable. She didn't want to make him worry, because she knew he would go all-out on raising money for her. She had already asked all of them for help before, and almost ran them broke.

¨What do you mean Natsu?¨

He followed her outside and they stopped.

¨Well you have been going on a lot of solo jobs lately, and you're hardly ever I saw you in the guild hall you looked seriously bummed.¨

Lucy blushed.

¨So what´s up? He smiled.

Oh! haha...I did? It's nothing, just getting in a little extra work while the sun is shining. It's about to be winter, and it's hard to work when it snows.¨

He looked at her hard.¨Yeah….Have you been eating, you look maybe you finally got into shape from all those jobs?¨He grinned and she got mead.

¨WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINALLY?¨ She looked down and frowned to herself . _It would be nice to have money for a burger right now though.._

Oddly, though, Natsu just kept looking at her and said, ¨Do you need something?Are you okay?, you've been really distant lately.¨

Lucy gasped at his correct guess. _How did he…._

¨No No No….Its really nothing Natsu..Im fine.!¨She smiled her best smile and walked turned around after a while, and saw that Natsu was gone.

NOW AT LUCY'S HOUSE

She opened her front door and jumped onto her couch.¨Uh….I'd really hate to move, but….¨

She closed her eyes and sighed.¨I don't wanna trouble I don't want to leave Fairy Tail or Natsu¨

All of a sudden, Natsu popped up and said.¨WHAT?MOVE?WHY?¨"

Startled, Lucy jumped up and stumbled back, falling on her butt. ¨NATSU?¨ He didn't pay attention, instead he walked up to her and said.¨Why are you moving? Talk to me that what all of this is about? You're leaving Fairy Tail?¨

Lucy Blushed as he bent down to be at eye looked into his serious eyes and felt bad. She really wasn't a good liar.

¨What, no…..Natsu….I'm not leaving Fairy Tail.I was just….look….why are you here?¨She almost whispered the last part. Feeling bad. She looked down.

Thick-headed Natsu didn't take the hint.¨I'm HERE because you have been acting weird lately and Im worried about you what about money? Whats going on?¨

Lucy had never seen Natsu so serious. He put his stern face close to face felt like it was on fire, and she jumped up and walked to the middle of the room.¨No Natsu...Look everything will be fine….I can handle it..¨ she felt like she was gonna father was causing a great deal of trouble, and top of that, she had no idea how she would raise heard Natsu walk closer, and when he saw her tear rimmed eyes, he grabbed her hands.¨What are you? Natsu NO!¨ She was _so_ pushed her toward the wall, and pinned her hands to the wall so she couldn't get away.

¨So there IS a should talk to me Lucy, not handle things by ´ll just get at least your not moving, Im releived.¨

Her eyes widened and she said.¨Relieved?Do you mean?Look Natsu Im…...¨She dropped her head and looked felt wide open, and had butterflies in her stomach.

¨Your what?¨Natsu said.¨OK? No Lucy. your not, and money isnt the only problem is it?¨He whispered softly into her ear.¨You're a bad liar you know,¨Her eyes widened and she blushed to the max. Natsu pressed on.¨and if you don't talk to me…..He grabbed her diary, drawings, and all of her a photo album of all her favorite memories.¨These will go!¨

Lucy looked at him and was filled with writings were the only other ways for her to make a living.¨Natsu STOP DON'T YOU DARE!¨ He pulled up his palm and drew a small ball of it got bigger.

¨NATSU NO PLEASE!ARGH! YOU IDIOT!He looked at her for a second, then put the fire near her even singed one of the papers.¨SO TALK!¨ That was the first time he had ever raised his voice at got of her emotions poured out.¨UGH!YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?I HAVE NO MONEY, THOUSAND BILLS, MIGHT HAVE TO MOVE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?I AM BEING FORCED TO GO HOME AGAIN**sob** AND CAN NEVER RETURN FOR THE GOOD OF FAIRY TAIL!¨"Lucy collapsed on the floor and cried.¨I….It's just a lot ok!…...go away!... She gasped at what she just spilled everything.¨why…..I mean, YOUVE been acting weird lately too and now your making me so emotional over ….¨

She heard Natsu drop everything and get down on his he grabbed both of her shoulders and kissed eyes widened, and she put her hands on his chest.¨Mmm!hm..¨

¨There, you spoke..¨When he took a breath, he hugged her hugged him back, but was so mad and embarrased.

¨Natsu..let go of idiot let go! You think you can come in here and just….¨

He hugged her tighter and said.¨Im so releived.I thought you were in some real bad trouble...Dont worry about the money, well all help you, every one at fairy as for your Dad, dont worry, because I wont let anyone take you.I love you, Lucy.

She pushed him away, and felt tears come to her eyes.¨what….I..¨He leaned in again and kissed her, while she resisted.¨Natsu…...Stop….¨

He kissed her deeper, and when he took another breath, he touched her cheek.¨No.¨

And after that, he pulled her onto his lap and said.¨Your mine now.¨She blushed and said.¨Your going too fast...what do you mean?¨

¨And I wont let anyone or anything hurt you. _Nothing_ ¨

Lucy started to cry a bit, so he pushed his body to hers, and they kissed again, she let herself be swept made her feel so calm, as if everything he said was true.¨You stupid Natsu...¨

¨Everything will be okay Lucy, trust me¨ He smiled, and she nodded. ¨Okay….¨

And they made out for a long the rest of the gang bust in the door and Grey said.¨We need to crash here tonight and...never mind we´ll go.¨

Lucy freaked out as they left, and Natsu laughed.¨Now we are all alone...

 **Sorry its so short but it was my first you enjoyed!**


End file.
